


Serenity

by MidnightAmaryllis



Series: Oneshots that make no sense [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Other, but not really, the main can sense others' emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightAmaryllis/pseuds/MidnightAmaryllis
Summary: . * .Zenrith spent her whole life bombarded by stray emotions.She’s glad when someone came and blocked them away.. * .





	Serenity

Zenrith spent her whole life bombarded by stray emotions.

 

She’s glad when someone came and blocked them away.

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

“I think we’d work out much better as acquaintances rather than friends, Zen.”

 

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Lilith was her friend ever since first grade, and now she just wants to throw her away like she was a toothpick?

 

Zenrith was heartbroken. But she couldn’t let it show on her face. After all, she was supposed to be the happy one. The optimistic one. No one would expect her to cry over trivial things like this. Popular kids were known to use people as tools in drama films and stories.

 

She was somewhat well-known. She didn’t want to, but things happened and now she’s well-known.

 

Then again, she can’t blame Lilith, really. They had such conflicting views, such stubborn, contradictory personalities. It’s only a matter of time before one of them snaps and blow everything into a war inside their grade.

 

Zenrith doesn’t want to become drama. She wasn’t a show people tuned in to watch. She would never be one.

 

She swallowed her heart down her throat.

 

“...I understand. We can be acquaintances instead, Lilith. We could… start over again.”

 

Lilith smiled a bit and exhaled in seeming relief.

 

“I’m glad you understand, Zen. I don’t hate you or anything, but we don’t really get along well like friends do. I don’t want to take the place of one of your best friends in your heart when we can’t get along so well, no matter the ‘opposites attract’ whatnot.”

 

“Yeah, but that’s used mostly in romantic relationships. We weren’t in a romantic relationship.”

 

“No we weren’t. I’m sorry, but you’re not my type.”

 

They laughed it off.

 

She doesn’t feel it anymore.

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

Zenrith wondered when she became a lifeless shell.

 

School and other obligations filled her timetable. She still hangs out with Lilith sometimes, but they usually had a mutual friend that brought both of them together.

 

Zenrith doesn’t blame her. It’s better this way.

 

If Lilith didn’t speak up, then she could get angry enough to blow a fuse.

 

And people say a lot of stupid stuff when their verbal filter is burnt down by their anger.

 

Zenrith doesn’t want to hurt people.

 

Her parents raised her to not hurt people. And children always learned and followed their parents.

 

Zenrith is a teen now, a middle schooler, and she could develop her own morals.

 

But parents leave imprints on their children.

 

Not that she blamed her parents. Their parents probably raised them that way as well. The society also thinks that way, with how hurting someone intentionally is not allowed and frowned upon. Only if you are defending yourself from one such attacker, otherwise you are dead to their eyes.

 

And if you’re alive, they will chase you down to the end of hell just to slap your morals-defying arse.

 

She also has another completely selfish reason.

 

It hurts.

 

When others cry, she wants to cry. She also becomes sad. Her mind tries to recreate the scenarios of others’ reasons for crying.

 

When others laugh, she also laughs. Fairly normal too. But she feels happy, in what she doesn’t know. Maybe she’s just crazy, but why would happiness pop up out of nowhere?

 

When others are angry, she also feels angry. If they are mad at a teacher, then she will be too. Not in a way to blend in, but actually feeling the anger. 

 

She didn’t like any of this.

 

To her, it feels unnatural. She’s feeling all of that just because someone else is feeling it. It’s wrong. She isn’t other people. They didn’t even go to her to vent. She just feels everything.

 

She hates it.

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

Zenrith found a word for what she was; the very definition of a copycat.

 

First, she copies your homework.

 

Second, she copies your choices and reactions.

 

Finally, she copies your emotions.

 

She doesn’t want it.

 

She didn’t want to be thrusted into someone else’s difficult situations while she’s in a very difficult situation herself. Not enough time to sort out her thoughts. Not enough time to come up with a plan of attack. Not enough time to prepare.

 

Not enough time.

 

How many times has someone used that phrase? Was it used as an excuse? An even more awkward ice breaker?

 

Zenrith feels the weight of her responsibilities crashing down on her back. She could feel the expectations waving in her face. She could feel what little freedom she has left slipping through her fingers like sand.

 

What else could she do with the sand than to let it go?

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Zenrith found out that she loved birds.

 

They had wings.

 

She did not.

 

_ (Oh, how she wished for a pair of wings to magically grow from her back.) _

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

Zenrith met a person.

 

They were... unique.

 

First of all, they were non-binary. And they could happily shout it out loud from the school’s rooftop.

 

Second, they were strong. They could do sports like no one’s business. They could brush away insults like they were the wind.

 

Third of all…

 

...They were completely free.

 

They were straight-forward, friendly to talk to with a hint of sarcasm, and had a nice sense of humor. They were fun in general. They were the most popular kid in the school.

 

Zenrith admires them.

 

Zenrith hates them.

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

It was a completely normal day, with Zenrith strolling into a nearby cafe after dismissal ordering a cup of coffee.

 

It was not a normal day, with them also strolling in ordering coffee and plopping themselves down on the chair next to her.

 

Zenrith doesn’t know what to do. Sure, she might dislike this person, but even so she’s still got her manners to think about, in a sense. And she’s got a cup of coffee sitting right in front of her. What kind of coffee-lover would she be if she let this random person ruin it for her?

 

So, doing the natural thing anyone not going for drama would probably do, Zenrith… doesn’t do anything.

 

Reasons are stated above, don’t tell her to re-think that whole paragraph again.

 

She took out her phone, strolling through some random stories on Wattpad to better entertain herself and to better ignore the person obnoxiously staring at her.

 

More for the Wattpad, less for the random person.

 

Nope, they’re definitely not on her mind.

 

She sighed.

 

They opened and closed their mouth a few times but didn’t say anything. They just got out, ordered another coffee, and sat down next to her again.

 

She didn’t spare them a glance.

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

Contradictory to her former thoughts, they were pretty nice as an acquaintance.

 

Well, as a coffee acquaintance.

 

Every time dismissal rolls around, they walked to the cafe together, not a single word exchanged between them.

 

Then they order their coffee, sit down next to each other, and start doing whatever they need to do. Homework, projects… or just plainly reading stories and scrolling through social media.

 

Then after an hour or two, they get up, pay their bills, wave each other goodbye and prepare for the next day.

 

The best thing about it was the tranquility they bring with them.

 

Sure, they’re all crazy and untouchable at school, but when they’re here…

 

Zenrith found the strangest phenomenon that had ever happened to her.

 

She couldn’t feel most other things.

 

She wasn’t bombarded by emotions that weren’t even  _ hers _ .

 

It was…  _ nice _ . Nice and quiet and  _ peaceful _ .

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

They found solace in one another, no matter how shallow their relationship seems to be.

 

The nerd who wants silence, and the jock who hides their silence.

 

The loner and the faker.

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

They have gotten familiar enough with each other to exchange phone numbers.

 

They weren’t talkative even in social media, but they did get their most basic intent through to each other using it.

 

Simple texts like  _ ‘I won’t be coming tomorrow’ _ or  _ ‘I’m going to be a bit late today’ _ filled their text history.

 

They didn’t need to talk much.

 

They were just… there.

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

Zenrith saw them draw once.

 

It was a swan, flying over a lake.

 

She couldn’t ignore how free it looked.

 

She wondered if they wanted freedom too.

 

She thinks that their freedom comes from their imaginary world. The world of which they drew.

 

She’s not wrong.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

Zenrith and her grade graduated.

 

A few years later, she ended up with a job. 

 

It wasn’t extravagant, but she wasn’t underpaid either.

 

She stopped going to the cafe, and so did they.

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

Zenrith found this video circulating through the internet.

 

It was an animation, smoothly and professionally done. She could tell by the effort put in it.

 

She could recognize the art style somewhat. She was sure that she’s seen it before, somewhere, but she had forgotten about it.

 

What’s most interesting about it was that it was completely silent.

 

It didn’t need music to get its point across.

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

“Hello, Zen.”

 

“Hello.”

 

Those were the first words they shared with each other, face to face.

 

They went back to the cafe once more.

 

 

_ ~Fin~ _


End file.
